For propeller driven aircraft, the powerplant consists of two principal and distinct components: a gas turbine engine and a propeller. The gas turbine engine turns the propeller to generate thrust.
Thrust is difficult to measure directly as non-thrust contributors may be present on the propeller. For this reason, thrust of a propeller may be estimated. Such estimates are less accurate than actual measurements.
There is therefore room for improvement.